A known fixing device includes an endless belt, a heater, a reflecting member, and a pair of side guides. The heater is disposed inside the endless belt. The reflecting member reflects radiant heat emitted by the heater toward an inner circumferential surface of the endless belt. The side guides guide corresponding edge portions of the endless belt.